Uma Mensagem do Céu
by Lain Lang
Summary: Hermione desiste de tudo para ir atrás daquilo que acredita, Ron quer impedi-la assim como o coração dela! Contado a partir de um Deus... one-shot! Escrita para um Concurso de fics, do site Through the Rain (ganhei o terceiro lugar -)


Notas da Autora: 

Fic escrita para um concurso do site Through the Rain, agradecimentos a Caileach (Mi) pela correção e suporte, e Taís pelo apoio.

**

Uma Mensagem do Céu 

**

Escrito por Lain Lang   
  


Eu sou um deus e meu nome... não tenho nome. Sou Inominável, alguns me chamam de 'O Deus da comunidade bruxa', o profeta e guia de todos os bruxos, feiticeiros e, por que não, das criaturas mágicas também. Ou simplesmente 'O Profeta'. 

Há os que não acreditam em mim, há os que acreditam e destes, há os que acreditam fervorosamente, tanto que criaram uma comunidade apenas a meu serviço, longe de bruxos comuns e, principalmente, de trouxas. 

Essa comunidade vive em uma ilha isolada, habitada por pessoas que escolheram a vida isoladamente, vivendo para si e para o Profeta, eu. Como eles ficam ao meu serviço? Eles trabalham indiretamente para servir o templo homenageado a mim, onde apenas mulheres profetisas vivem. 

Mulheres - são apenas mulheres que podem viver no templo, desde os tempos antigos fora assim. Na verdade, desde a última grande profetisa, Cassandra. E também, fora a última vez que mandei algum tipo de mensagem a um humano. 

Não mando muitas mensagens a humanos, eles se confundem muito com elas ou até as interpretem mal. Porém, ás vezes é necessário, por isso eu escolho exatamente as pessoas que deveriam ouvi-las e usá-las para o bem. 

Entretanto, hoje não falarei da luta entre o bem e o mal, não falarei de minhas profecias mandadas à Terra e muito menos falarei do que acontecerá no futuro. Hoje, especialmente, contarei a vocês sobre uma garota, que agora é uma mulher, que me fascinou. 

Um dia qualquer, de tantos da minha eterna vida, estava observando o mundo e de repente uma garota entre tantas, me olhou. Ela com certeza não conseguia me ver, mas encarava o céu mesmo assim. Ela questionava minha existência, eu a achava engraçada, pois ela olhava e olhava como se de tanto olhar ela finalmente poderia me ver. Porém, não viu, se cansou e foi embora. 

Eu nunca a esqueci, tinha cabelos bem embaraçados e era pequena, mas tinha um gênio muito forte e sim, ela seria uma bruxa, apesar de ter pais trouxas. Resolvi acompanha-la de perto, mesmo sabendo que ela acreditava que eu não existia. 

Hermione Granger cresceu e foi para Hogwarts, se tornou uma das melhores alunas que a escola poderia ter e apesar da inteligência, estava em Grifinória e ficou amiga de um outro favorito meu, Harry Potter. Junto com Ronald Weasley, fizeram um trio e tanto. 

Acompanhei o quanto pude as aventuras desse trio parada dura, mas ás vezes era muito difícil, principalmente naqueles tempos prestes a guerra. Hermione passou todos esses tempos ainda não acreditando em mim, nesse tipo de magia. Chegou ao sexto ano, com opinião já formada e pensando como um adulto maduro, e quase perdi as esperanças de que, um dia, ela iria olhar para o céu procurando por mim. 

Um dia, em sua escola, quando estava lendo um livro perto de uma árvore, ela finalmente olhou para cima. Olhou para o farfalhar das folhas, e os raios de sol que teimavam em se infiltrar entre as folhas, a brisa que soprava, o céu azul e suas pequenas nuvens brancas... ela fechou os olhos, sorriu e uma lágrima caiu. 

_Foi quando ela acreditou que eu existia. _

*

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?! – gritou Ron.

- Eu vou me tornar uma profetisa! – afirmou Hermione, sorrindo.

- Peraí, Mione, do que você está falando? Você odeia Adivinhação! – comentou Harry.

- É que eu notei uma coisa... inexplicável! E eu andei pesquisando sobre isso na biblioteca, o melhor jeito de eu entender melhor seria me tornando uma profetisa!

- Mas... mas... você ficara presa numa ilha e... não poderá fazer varias coisas! Você nunca mais vai ver a gente! – Ron falou desesperado.

- Como assim você nunca mais veria a gente? – perguntou Harry, já preocupado.

- Lógico que veria vocês! Eu posso sair da ilha e visitar vocês! Além do mais, a gente poderia se corresponder por corujas – respondeu Hermione, sensatamente.

- Você ficará numa ilha, presa num tipo de templo e só rezando prum Profeta que talvez nem exista!

- Como você sabe que não existe!?

- E como você sabe que existe?!

Ron e Hermione já estavam se encarando em pé de guerra.

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de impedir os dois de começarem uma briga, ele apenas rolou os olhos para cima, provavelmente pensando 'Caso perdido esses dois'.

A verdade é que nunca entendi muito sobre esses dois também, já vi tantos relacionamentos parecidos, mas são desse tipo que eu nunca sei no que vai dar. Ah! Sim! Não posso ler pensamentos, quer dizer, consigo ver alguma coisa, mais ou menos, quando o sentimento é muito forte e somado as atitudes, consigo ver o tipo de pessoa que é ou vai se tornar. _Normalmente_ eu acerto.

Eu errei nas minhas previsões sobre esse caso, mas isso eu conto depois. Bom, Ron não me elogiou muito no continuar da 'discussão' com Hermione e por isso, ela ficou brava com ele e vice-versa. Concluindo: os dois pararam de se falar. Porém desta vez foi por minha causa e ela estava me defendendo, me senti lisonjeado, tenho que admitir.

- Desista da idéia, Mione – começou Ron, novamente.

- Por que você quer tanto que eu desista? O Harry me apoiou! – falou Hermione, já com tom de cansada em tocar nesse assunto.

- O Harry não sabe do que se trata.

- Então, por favor, Ronald, me explique – Hermione largou o que estava fazendo e o encarou.

- Bem, ouvi dizer que a maioria das mulheres que viram profetisas... foram porque queriam se redimir com os próprios pecados ou porque tiveram filhos indesejáveis e os abandonaram ou porque-

- Ron!

- O que foi?!

- Como se isso fosse verdade!

- Mas é verdade! Estou tentando salvar você da humilhação de ser tachada como algumas dessas!

- Não preciso da sua preocupação, obrigada! – Hermione começou a juntar suas coisas e ir embora.

- Mas, Hermione, e se alguém achar que você é alguma pecadora-mór e ficou perdida na vida-

- Eu desmentiria – E essas foram as últimas palavras dela antes de ir para o dormitório.

E por ironia, Ron olhou para mim, murmurando:

- Eu tentei.

O esforço de Ron não foi em vão, apesar de mostrar para os seus melhores amigos de estar decidida, na calada da noite, ela ainda ficava na dúvida. Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos, pois ela permitia, inconscientemente ela deixava seus pensamentos a voar para o céu.

'Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa?' Ela pensava, sentada perto da janela e olhando para o céu estrelado, suas colegas de quarto já dormiam. 'Será que é _realmente_ o que quero? Foi tão de repente, mas quando tive a idéia, me senti tão bem!'.

Particularmente eu fiquei bem surpreso ao saber da decisão dela, de uma completa descrente para uma profetisa! É uma grande evolução, porém apesar de minha felicidade por saber que ela iria dedicar a vida para mim, não era esse o futuro que eu previa.

Algo a segurava, mas isso ela não revelava, não se atrevia a pensar nisso e isso só poderia significar uma coisa. _Esse algo era alguém_. Somado ao fato de que profetisas não se casam, não namoram e normalmente nem com homens falam, era com certeza, alguém.

Quem seria? Harry sempre foi o que pensei que ela iria passar o resto da vida com, mas parece que nenhum dos dois está interessado. Talvez com o tempo eles se interessem um pelo outro, ou não... Não, esse não era o motivo pelo qual a segurava, Harry a incentivava a ir, se era isso que ela queria. Se Hermione realmente gostasse dele, seria mais um motivo para ela ir, pois obviamente ele não estava gostando dela além de amizade.

Ron? Hum, para falar a verdade não boto muita confiança nele, está claro como água que ele gosta de Hermione, talvez um pouco mais do que amiga, e não quer que ela vá. Porém acho que ela merece alguém melhor, talvez seja melhor mesmo ela se tornar uma profetisa.

E os pensamentos dela pararam, mas seu coração ainda estava receoso sobre sua decisão, mesmo depois dela ter adormecido. E eu passei a mão na cabeça de Hermione Granger enquanto ela dormia, tentando aliviar o peso que o coração dela sentia.

- Feliz Natal para vocês dois! – Hermione cumprimentou os dois amigos naquela manhã.

- Hermione, não é Natal ainda! Hoje é só o começo do feriado, quando o pessoal vai embora, felizmente... – comentou Ron, sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Ah não ser que... Mione! Você não vai passar o Natal no castelo? – Harry falou surpreso quando viu que ela puxava seu malão escolar.

Ron também tirou os olhos do tabuleiro para ver.

- Mas você disse ontem que iria ficar pro Natal – comentou Ron, também surpreso.

- Eu decidi esta manhã que não irei passar o Natal aqui! – Hermione respondia alegremente e continuou, num tom mais baixo – Decidi ir visitar a ilha do Profeta.

Ron deixou cair a peça de xadrez que estava segurando.

- Como assim?! – perguntou Harry – você já vai para lá? Não vai terminar seus estudos?

- Claro que vou! Mas quero ir lá visitar e ver como é que é!

- E por que decidiu logo esta manhã? – perguntou Ron.

- Ah, não sei... Eu acordei bem, eu acho, e a idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

- O Profeta está fazendo a sua cabeça, Mione – comentou Ron, um pouco amargurado.

- Bom, então tchau para vocês! – falou Hermione, completamente ofendida com o comentário de Ron.

Enquanto ela andava para fora da casa de Grifinória, ela conseguia ouvir:

- Pô, Ron! Vê se desencana um pouco disso!

- Ah, esquece. Já foi, vamos continuar a jogar – Ron se abaixou para pegar a peça que havia deixado cair.

Hermione ao ouvir o que Ron disse, apressou o passo para sair dali e o peso em seu coração parecia aumentar. Entretanto, pude ver que Ron enquanto estava debaixo da mesa, ele observava ela indo embora, e também senti seu coração pesar.

A ilha foi bem receptiva com Hermione e seus pais, estes não estavam gostando muito da idéia da filha querer viver lá reclusa, mas não podiam negarem-se em visitá-la. Além do mais não poderiam impedi-la de ir para lá quando for maior de idade, foi melhor vir aqui e conhecer a tal Ilha do Profeta.

É raro para o templo ver alguma garota tão jovem querer ser uma profetisa, normalmente as mulheres que vem de fora já viveram boa parte da vida e escolheram passar o resto numa calma ilha, sozinha. Mas não era como se não tivessem garotas novas, há aquelas que são filhas dos moradores da ilha e também escolheram a vida de profetisa já jovem.

As mulheres do templo foram bem carinhosas com Hermione, ela recebeu presentes e lugar para passar aqueles dias que visitava a ilha. Todos os dias, ela via novas partes do templo e da ilha, as profetisas a levavam e seus pais para ver. Porém, o lugar que mais a fascinou foi a biblioteca do templo. Eram prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros de todos os tipos, e ela achou o lugar lindo de tanto que os olhos dela brilharam.

Apesar de ter adorado a Ilha e tudo que havia nela, toda noite, Hermione sentia um peso no coração ao dormir. Muitos pensamentos eu podia ouvir, mas nenhum deles relacionado ao que ocorria em seu coração. E todas as noites, eu passava a mão na cabeça dela para aliviar o peso e assim, dormir tranqüilamente.

No último dia que ia passar lá, acabou tomando mais uma decisão que me surpreendera...

Enquanto Hermione estava na Ilha, eu observava o que ocorria no Natal de seus amigos, Harry e Ron. No momento em que ela os enviou uma carta, ou melhor, enviou a Harry uma carta.

- Ela parece brava com você ainda... – comentou Harry, enquanto lia a carta – ela nem citou você.

- Deixa, depois vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Ron tranqüilamente – O que diz na carta?

Harry leu algumas partes, dizendo como Hermione estava gostando do lugar, as pessoas serem muito gentis e...

- Ela não volta! – disse Harry surpreso.

- Como assim ela não volta?! – Ron pegou a carta da mão do amigo, que nem se importou de tão surpreso.

- Ela disse que já mandou uma carta para o Prof. Dumbledore e para a McGonagall, falando que terminaria os estudos na Ilha – falou Harry, enquanto Ron procura exatamente o lugar onde estava isso.

- Impossível! – disse Ron largando a carta.

- É possível, Ron. Afinal, ela disse que lá parece que tinha mais livros que aqui! Vai ver que a biblioteca de Hogwarts não a satisfazia...

- É, não a satisfaz... – repetiu Ron e se encostou no sofá.

- Hey, com essa cara parece que... – começou Harry.

- Parece o quê? – perguntou Ron curioso.

- Que você, na verdade, tem uma queda pela Mione – respondeu Harry, baixinho.

Harry subiu a escada para o dormitório, deixando Ron sozinho na sala Comunal.

- Eu _não _tenho uma queda pela Hermione... mas ela bem que podia me mandar uma carta também, ela não vai voltar!

E de algum modo, Ron não gostou nadinha de como essas palavras soaram.

- M*rda - Ron baixou a cabeça.

Janeiro chegou junto com todos os alunos de Hogwarts também, exceto Hermione, o que causou uma grande surpresa para todas as Casas e uma alegria para uma certa Casa. Depois de algum tempo, semanas, surgiram teorias mirabolantes sobre sua estranha troca de Hogwarts pela Ilha do Profeta.

A saída de Hermione também significou mais trabalho a Harry e Ron com relação às aulas e lições. Eles quase não tinham tempo livre, pois além da escola tinham os treinos de quadribol. Só tiveram algum tempo quando finalmente chegou a Páscoa.

- Vamos jogar um pouco de quadribol! - falou Harry no momento que começou o feriado.

- Beleza, cara! Vou pegar a minha vassoura! – Ron largou a pena e subiu para o dormitório.

Porém todos os seus colegas de Grifinória recusaram a oferta, apesar de a maioria estar realmente a fim de jogar. Eles tinham muita lição, não poderiam se dar ao luxo de perderem tempo.

Harry começou a jogar como artilheiro e Ron treinando como goleiro, pois se achava um pouco enferrujado e Harry queria jogar um pouco em outra posição, não era muito bom.

- Acho que você é melhor como apanhador mesmo, Harry! – gritou Ron, enquanto jogava bola de volta para o amigo.

- Cala a boca! – Harry jogou a bola de volta, com força.

- Hehehe... – Ron riu e deu um tempo antes de ir pegar a bola.

Mas no final, parece que Ron calculou mal e teve que acelerar para chegar na bola. Perdeu o controle. O cabo da vassoura se enfiou na areia e funcionou como uma alavanca para o montador, Ron foi com tudo para frente e a única coisa que viu foi um obstáculo branco a sua frente, fechou os olhos e se protegeu.

Ah! Sim... a ironia de um acontecimento...

Hermione parece que teve uma recaída de saudades na Ilha e decidiu fazer uma última visita Hogwarts, pelo menos. E assim partiu, chegou na escola e a primeira coisa que foi procurar, foram os amigos. Sua intuição era boa, seguiu diretamente para o campo de quadribol.

Mal chegara e algum tipo de balaço gigante e vermelho estava vindo em direção a ela. Nem teve tempo de se abaixar, de repente o balaço tinha aberto as asas!

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!

Ron e seu obstáculo branco foram pro chão. E acabou por descobrir que não era nenhum obstáculo, poste ou seja lá o que... era ninguém menos que uma profetisa. E ele se levantou rapidamente.

- Desculpa, desculpa! Eu me descontrolei na vassoura e voei para fora e... – Ron havia virado a cabeça, para mostrar onde estava a sua vassoura e se explicar rapidamente, porém naquele momento que fez uma pausa, sua cabeça voltou e reconheceu aquele rosto – Hermione!

- Hermione! Você voltou! – Harry desceu da vassoura e foi abraçar a amiga, mas parou por um segundo – Eu posso abraçar você, né?

- Claro! – a amiga abriu os braços.

- Você parece uma freira! – comentou Harry.

- O que é uma freira? – perguntou Ron, entrando na conversa.

O casal de amigos olhou para ele.

- Freira é um tipo de profetisa, mas não recebem mensagens de seu Deus – explicou Hermione.

- Elas também não podem se casar?

Hermione riu.

- Não.

- E vocês recebem mensagens do Profeta? Que eu saiba desde a última Grande Profetisa, Cassandra, não há mais mensagens.

- Hahaha! Desde quando você lê livros? – perguntou Hermione brincando.

- Força do hábito – disse Ron ironicamente – bem, um hábito _forçado_, né?

Harry rolou os olhos para cima. Os três amigos ficaram conversando mesmo no campo de quadribol e o coração de Hermione parecia flutuar. E senti um pouquinho de ciúmes, o coração dela nunca ficou tão leve na Ilha quanto ficou aqui, nem mesmo quando eu passava a mão na cabeça dela enquanto dormia. Para o bem dela, seria melhor ela decidir onde ficar, quem sabe ela não decide agora?

- Desculpa, Dumbledore me chama – falou Harry enquanto olhava para o castelo.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Hermione.

- Hehehe, Dumbledore e os truques dele – falou Harry sorrindo – depois eu falo com vocês!

E o amigo partiu, deixando o casal de amigos sozinhos.

- Então? – começou Ron.

- Então o quê? – falou Hermione.

- Você está muito estranha com essa roupa. Toda branca.

- É você que está acostumado demais com o preto de Hogwarts.

- E esse capuz, aí você parece participante de algum tipo de ritual.

- Eu pareço uma profetisa, Ron!

- Parece uma freira...

- Você nem sabe como é uma freira!

- Bom, pelo som da palavra não parece ser muito legal, ué!

- Lógico que não! Para alguns trouxas ser freira é uma honra!

- ... E para outros é castigo!

- Você não mudou nadinha, né?

- Nem você! Irritadinha como sempre!

- E você? Mala para eternidade!

- Hehehe, sempre ao seu dispor! E aí? Voltou para ficar, né?

Hermione mudou de expressão, para uma qual que nem eu pude saber qual é, mas já percebi que seu coração estava começando a pesar.

- Não... essa é minha última visita a Hogwarts...

- Como assim?

- Voltei só... para matar um pouco as saudades...

- Então decidiu mesmo se tornar uma profetisa? – Ron falou e fechou os punhos.

- Sim – ela disse com uma voz baixa e bem diferente daquela, quando discutia com Ron – essa roupa é para iniciantes.

- Eu não acredito em você! – Ron aumentou a voz.

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa com a atitude do amigo.

- Que m*rda, Hermione! Pra que você voltou, então?! – Ron aumentara definitivamente a voz.

- Como assim? Do que você está falando?! – Hermione estava começando a ficar brava.

- Eu e Harry estamos ótimos! A escola está ótima e apesar de estar quase numa guerra, ela também está ótima! E para saber dessas coisas, era só ter esperado a carta de volta do Harry! – berrou Ron.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – Hermione também resolveu aumentar a voz.

- Você é o meu problema! Você o maior de todos os meus problemas! – Ron fazia gestos bruscos para mostrar o quão bravo ele estava.

- Como eu sou seu problema?!

- Você vai ser uma profetisa!

- Ainda com essa implicância?! Não vai ser como se eu fosse parar de te atazanar e mandar você estudar! Porque eu irei! Com cartas! Com visitas e com qualquer coisa que eu possa te importunar! Isso, eu garanto! – Hermione falou pé da vida, apontando o dedo para cima com fúria enquanto falava ou berrava.

Ron pegou a mão dela com força e puxou para o seu lado. Hermione, desprevenida foi para frente, ficando mais perto dele. Ele olhou para ela e disse:

- Você não entende.

- O-o que eu não entendo? – perguntou Hermione, falhando na voz.

- Que... – Ron aproximou o rosto do dela – talvez... – E aproximou um pouco mais – eu... – E mais – goste-

E o coração de Hermione teria despencado com o peso que, neste momento, ela sentia.

- Que droga! Ron! – Hermione berrou, enquanto se soltou da mão dele e andou passando por ele, os dois ficaram de costas um para o outro.

- Hermione! – ele virou.

- Não me toque! – ela tirou o braço do alcance da mão dele, e ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos ameaçando a cair.

- Você acha que eu _gosto_ de gostar de você? Você é minha melhor amiga! Você acha que eu gosto de saber que estou gostando de uma profetisa?! Uma mulher de votos, devotada a um outro cara?!!

- Não é um cara! É O Profeta!

- É 'O', Hermione! Masculino!!

- Você deveria ter percebido antes! Antes da minha decisão, antes de eu ter desistido de gostar você!

- E você acha que eu não me arrependo de não ter percebido antes?! É o que me remoe por dentro desde que você foi embora!

O rosto de Hermione estava virado para o lado, como se não quisesse encarar Ron. Este acabou por ir até ela, e colocou a mão em seu queixo e fez ela olhá-lo.

- Eu realmente detesto te ver assim... – comentou Ron com uma voz confortante.

- Então não me deixe assim...

Ela estava triste, confusa, indecisa, eu não gosto de vê-la assim. Porém eu não poderia decidir por ela, apesar de querer muito ela como minha seguidora, não a quero triste. Hermione precisa escolher.

Ron aproximou o rosto novamente para beijá-la.

- Eu fiz um voto... – ela começou.

E ele se aproximou mais, a respiração da boca dele podia ser sentida na boca dela.

- E não vou quebrá-lo – ela falou firmemente.

Hermione passou por ele, dando-lhe as costas e continuou assim, mesmo falando:

- Adeus, Ronald.

Ron chutou a areia do campo.

'Por favor, me diga que eu fiz a coisa certa...' Eu ouvia o apelo dela e por mais que isso me deixasse triste, eu não poderia ajudá-la. _A resposta estava dentro dela. _

'Por favor! Dê-me qualquer luz!', Hermione pensava desesperada enquanto esperava o trem para voltar a Londres.

'Qualquer uma!!' e suas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto desesperada.

E a única coisa que pude mandar foi uma brisa confortante, como se fosse um abraço. Ela conseguiu entrar no trem.

***TUM***

Hermione olhou para a janela. Ron estava lá, foram suas mãos que fizeram o barulho na janela, ele olhava desesperado para ela dizendo:

- Não vá – Hermione não o escutou mas dava para ver que era isso que dizia.

O trem começou a andar.

- Eu não posso – ela falou baixinho, mas Ron também entendeu o que ela falava.

- Eu te amo – Ron disse enquanto corria para acompanhar o trem.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e olhou para frente. Hermione segurava as lágrimas de caírem, e apenas quando o trem saiu da plataforma, ela deixou-as cair. Ela abaixou a cabeça, seu queixo encostou em seu corpo, uma das mãos apertava seu coração enquanto a outra estava na janela. Ela começou a falar baixinho e soluçando:

- Se eu fiz a escolha certa... por que meu coração pesa desse jeito e dói desse jeito?

- Se eu fiz a escolha certa... por que não consigo parar de chorar?

- Se eu fiz a escolha certa... por que ela parece tão errada?

Os olhos de Hermione se direcionaram para mim, ela estava desesperada. Os olhos são as janelas de sua alma, pude ver sua alma.

Ela gostava de Ronald Weasley, nunca parou de gostar, apesar de afirmar o contrário para o mesmo. O coração não pesava por ter se distanciado de Hogwarts ou de Harry, pesava por causa de Ron.

Minhas previsões, como já disse, estavam erradas. Hermione não vai ficar com Harry, pois seu coração não o quis. Quis outro, Ronald, um garoto que não tinha ganhado minha confiança, talvez por ele não ser meu garoto favorito como era Harry Potter, e talvez... no fundo, eu sabia que iria levar minha Hermione embora.

O coração dela nunca mudou de idéia. Eu, na verdade, fui o culpado, desviei a atenção dela para mim e deixei a ficar assim. Confortei-a quando ela precisava, mostrando que seria melhor ela ser profetisa. Fui egoísta. Porém meu egoísmo teve seus méritos, talvez se Hermione não tivesse ido embora, Ron não teria notado que gostava dela. Ah! Nunca saberei!

E o final dessa história? Hehehe... digamos que não me sinto muito culpado por ter sido egoísta. No final, dei uma outra ajudinha a minha garota favorita.

_Mandei uma mensagem a ela. _

Hermione recebeu, sorriu para mim e se levantou do lugar. Quando saiu da cabine, acabou quase batendo de frente com um Ronald Weasley _bem_ sem fôlego.

Ficou um silêncio entre os dois, a única coisa que fazia barulho era as respirações rápidas deles e o trem chacoalhando. Não sabendo há quanto tempo depois, Hermione o abraçou, bem forte, colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Ron e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Acho que vou ficar.

Ron deu um berro de alegria, levantou e girou Hermione no pequeno corredor do trem. Ela ria com muita felicidade, apesar de ter vestígios no rosto de seus momentos anteriores que ainda sofria. Ele a colocou no chão para fazer o que ele tentou duas vezes naquele dia e lhe foi negado.

As testas dos dois estavam encostadas um no outro, os narizes brincavam um no outro, seus olhos estavam fechados, as bocas estavam em forma de um sorriso que logo depois ficou na forma de um beijo.

Um beijo gentil, longo e apaixonado.

E assim, irei acabar essa história para vocês. Hermione, como já disse, está uma linda mulher casada com um certo Ron, que até hoje não engulo muito bem, e com dois filhos. Está feliz da vida e seu coração nunca chegou a ser tão pesado como nos dias em que passou na Ilha, porém de vez em quando ela vai visitar.

Ela nunca deixou de acreditar em mim, mesmo não sendo mais profetisa. Provavelmente, devido a mensagem. Ah! A mensagem... quer saber qual foi?

**_Siga seu coração _**

  
  
****

FIM


End file.
